hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Sengi Guild Agent
|name = Sengi Guild Agent |japanese voice = Yoko Soumi (2011) |english voice = Jane Alan (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 51 |anime debut = Episode 40 (1999) Episode 30 (2011) |gender = Female |eyes = Green (1999) Maroon (2011) |hair = Purple (1999) Violet (2011) |status = Alive |affiliation = Sengi Guild |occupation = Employment Agent |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} The Sengi Guild Agent is an employment agent working in the underground Sengi Guild which hires new and old Hunters for various jobs.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 51 Appearance The agent has purple hair, combed to the left most likely with hair gel. She has many piercings in her nose, lips, ears, eyebrows. She also has multiple tattoos, rings on her fingers, and metallic wristbands. She wears very little makeup but has nail polish. Personality The Agent keeps a calm, professional, and informative demeanor and takes her job seriously, as she refused to allow Kurapika to pass when he couldn't see her Hatsu. Plot Heavens Arena arc Seeking a Hunter job, Kurapika finds the agent in her building, but the Agent instantly denies him. She praises Kurapika for being able to find the guild and can tell he's smart, it's not enough for her to refer him to some "important clients". Also while Kurapika did pass the Hunter Exam, she reveals to him it's not over yet. So to test him the Agent asks him if he can see the transmuted skull, to which he cannot. Unamused the Agent rejects Kurapika and tells him to return when he's able to see and that's the bare minimum. Yorknew City arc Kurapika returns to the guild close to six months later and proves that he learned Nen. The Agent praises Kurapika again for not only learning Nen, but also how quickly he learned it. When the Agent inquires what sort of job he's looking for he responds that he's looking for someone with strong connections to the Underground Auction in Yorknew City and doesn't care what kind of job it is. The Agent informs him that clients with power usually have high criteria and doubts they'll hire someone with zero experience as a Hunter, but still, she searches on her computer for the type of job Kurapika wants.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 67 The Agent manages to find three jobs matching Kurapika's request, all of them bodyguard and security positions and will determine who gets the job by interviewing the client. She then discloses each of the individual jobs: # A handgun buff, looking for the Misette Limited Edition Bull Snake: Model S55, No. 001. # An antiques collector, seeking for the Rodo Memorial Plates from 1655 and 1657. # Finally, a flesh/body-part collector seeking a mint-condition hide with a full-body tattoo of a rising dragon, the head of a child with jelly syndrome, etc. The Agent comments on what a nasty hobby the last one was, as Kurapika notably grows anxious. The Agent then inquires, which one he prefers. Abilities & Powers As a staff member of the Sengi Guild, the Agent has access to hard-to-find information which gives her insight into what goes on in the underground world. Nen She has displayed some skills in Nen, transmuting her aura into a skull-like face. Trivia * The character's name was never given in the manga or anime adaptations. ** The Agent has been referred to as 斡旋所 所員Hunter × Hunter: Battle Collection (Assen-sho Shoin*, literally "Recruitment Office Staff Member" or "Placement Staff"*) in the Hunter × Hunter Battle Collection card game. * The knowledge demonstrated by the agent that Kurapika had not finished the Secret Hunter Exam yet suggests that she is a Hunter too. Alternatively, the deduction could also easily be due to her long experience working with Hunters. References es:Agente_de_la_Asociación_de_Cazadores fr:Agent_de_l'association_Hunter Category:Unofficially Titled Articles Category:Female characters Category:Unknown Nen type users